Platonic Arkos
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Little snippet of Pyrrha helping Jaune with a gift for Ruby


**So tbh I do not ship Jaune/Pyrrha. I just don see it/don't like it. I like them being best of friends. You all can guess or should know by now I love Lancaster, so there is a bit of that in this, and I have a love of the crack ship of Pyrrha and Sun (Nikong or Helios) so there is some hints of that. Either way enjoy~**

* * *

Jaune scribbles on pad of paper on his lap. The lines are all jagged some of the shapes are lopsided. Scattered around his bed are balls of crumpled papers from the pad. If this keeps up he will soon run out of paper to draw on. But he can't seem to get what is in his head down on paper.

The door to the dorm opens up with a creak. Jaune looks up from his drawing to see his partner entering the room. The tall girl smiles and waves when she sees Jaune. "Hello."

"Hi Pyrrha. How was your date with Sun?" Jaune asks as he returns his eyes back to his work.

Pyrrha plops down on Jaune's bed. He allows her to look at the drawing. On the pad is what looks like the head of a Beowolf pup with a flower in its mouth. Or at least that what Pyrrha thinks it is. "It went well. Sun took me out for a nice stroll in the park then we saw a movie."

"That sounds like a nice little date. Did you have fun?"

"I did." Pyrrha takes a look around Jaune's bed at all the papers. Carefully she takes one of the balls and unravels it. Inside is another half-finished sketch of a Beowolf pup with a flower. Pyrrha opens up more balls. They are all generally the same expect for a few things. Some of the drawings are of older Beowolves with either a single flower, a few flowers, or a bundle of flowers in its hand. The flowers vary as well. Some have the body of the Grimm while others are just of a head and maybe the hand if it's an older grim. "Jaune why are so many of your drawings on the ground?"

"Because they suck that's why." Jaune sighs.

"They don't suck Jaune. I like them."

"Thanks…but I want them to be perfect. Ruby's sixteenth birthday is right around the corner and I want to do something nice for her. I have been trying to draw something for her for god knows how long but every time I draw it, it is not how I liked it to be."

Jaune is about to rip the paper he is on out of his book when Pyrrha grabs his writs. She does not let go till Jaune release his hand from the paper. "Ruby will love it either way. You made it. That is all that matters. That you made something from the heart. You can never go wrong when you do that. Keep drawing Jaune. Don't stop mid sketch. Keep at it."

A smile forms on Jaune face. "Thanks Pyrrha. You're the best partner I can ask for."

"Not a problem Jaune. If you want I can help you finish that."

"Sure!"

For the next hour or so Jaune and Pyrrha work together on the drawing. Pyrrha helps Jaune by telling him drawing tips and looking up on her scroll some references. Soon the picture is made. The Beowolf pup is a little lopsided and some lines stick out of it from different ends but other than that the Grimm youngster has an adorable face on with huge puppy eyes as it hold a single, thorn less, red rose in its mouth while its tag wiggles.

"There we go Jaune. It looks great. Ruby will love it." Pyrrha says.

"Yeah it does! Thanks. Wanna help me color it? After we do that and write out names along with 'Happy Birthday Ruby!' we can give it to her. I want give it to her now because I know her team is going to keep her all day on her birthday and I don't want to forget."

"You want me to write my name on it also?"

"Yeah. You did help me after all. Come on. Get some blacks, whites, and reds. This is gonna be the cutest Beowolf pup ever."

The two partners get to work quickly. Working together they color in the pup. Pyrrha even goes as far to add in some green at the bottom of the Grimm to make it look like the creature is sitting in some grass. Jaune then quickly scribbles down 'Happy Birthday Ruby! From Jaune and Pyrrha.' On the upper left hand side. Once completed the two partner exit their room and knock on the door across from theirs. Ruby answers.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Well…I know your birthday is still a couple days away and I know your team is probably going to keep you all day doing god knows what and I won't see you so, here." Jaune gives Ruby the piece of paper. The younger girl's silver eyes widen and stars fill them as she gently takes the drawing.

"Did…Did you make this Jaune? It's amazing!" Ruby states, her eyes still glued on the drawing.

"Yeah…I did. But I had Pyrrha help me. I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I do!" Ruby shouts as she throws herself against Jaune, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love it! And thank you Pyrrha also." Ruby hugs the taller girl as well.

"You are welcome Ruby." Pyrrha leans towards her partner. "I told you she would love it. Sometimes you just have to believe in yourself."

Jaune chuckles a little from the comment and as Ruby goes back to fawning over the drawing. "Again, thank you. And if you ever need help with something for Sun I am your man."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
